Half of a Full Circle
by Keely Jade
Summary: Hillary made a mistake. She went through the door with him...and came out a different girl. The only person who knows her secret is her best friend, Lori. Lori is there for Hillary all 9 months of the aftershock of her mistake... R&R!
1. Stop

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is the first EVER Hillary fanfic! Well, this fanfic has to do with rape, but I promise, NOTHING in this story will be graphic or will have too much adult themes. I PROMISE! So I hope everyone loves it. Please review, if you want more! This fanfic is Hillary's Pov all the way. This story is based on the song, "Full Circle" by Cheyenne Kimball.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones that I made up. THEY ARE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!

Story dedicate to: Anyone that has been sexually abused or knows someone who has been abused.

It was a warm Friday night in Beachwood. Hillary Pierce, Lori Trager's best friend, was at Jeff Preston's party that he held every year before school started. This year was big, for Hillary and her friends: it was senior year, the most important year of them all. Hillary was accepted at a few colleges but wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. Her mom was always on her case about choosing, probably happy and surprised that her daughter had gotten accepted to so many. Hillary was torn between going to college where her best friend was going, where her boyfriend was going, and where she actually wanted to go. But tonight, she was sure she was going to have fun.

Hillary was at the party with her new boyfriend, Daniel. They've been dating for more than a week and Hillary thought she was in love. They weren't away from each other for more than twenty-four hours. Lori thought they were adorable and they were the perfect couple. And they were _the perfect couple._

When they were at the party, Daniel took Hillary by the hand and led her through the crowd of people. They walked passed Lori and Declan and Hillary smiled, and Lori smiled back. Daniel led Hillary up the stairs into an empty bedroom.

"Daniel, where are we going?" Hillary asked, giggling. Daniel pushed open the door and didn't respond.

The light was off and he kept it off. "Daniel, why is the light off? I can't see a thing." But Daniel still was silent and he led Hillary through the dark onto the bed. He pushed her slightly down on the bed and she fell back. He drunkenly scrambled on top of her, pinning her down under him, making Hillary gasp.

"Daniel, what are you doing?! Let me go!" Hillary screeched, her heart beating faster and faster as she realized what he was going to do.

He removed her top and threw it on the floor. "Stop," Hillary pleaded. He continued to undress her and himself. "Please," Hillary pleaded once again. "Please, stop, please." He didn't stop; he kept going even as much as Hillary pleaded.

A/N: While writing this story I was scared, like really scared and I felt sorry that I came up with something cruel. But I hope you enjoyed reading, please review and I'll update sometime soon. Thanks for reading.

If you or anyone you know has been sexually abuse call 1-888-PREVENT.


	2. Round and Round

The sunlight beamed down on the floor of the room where Hillary lay in the bed wide-eyed, while Daniel slept. Hillary didn't sleep at all the night before. She lay wide-eyed all night, scared, silent tears streaming down her face. She clenched the blanket over her tiny frame. She had bruises on her arm, from Daniel holding her down. Hillary wiped tears from her eyes and looked around. She realized she was in Preston's bedroom. It was a neat put together room. She heard noise come from down the hall. She clenched the blanket tighter, scared. The door flung open; there was a small lady, in her late forties standing in the doorway. She looked wide-eyed at Hillary. She looked questionably at Hillary who lay still and stared at her scared.

"Please, get dressed and leave," The lady said. Hillary figured she was Preston's mother. She looked over at Daniel. His eyes were still closed. She was scared to wake him. She got up and let the blanket fall from her. She slipped her clothes from the night before over her body. She pulled her tank top over her head. It didn't cover the bruises. She didn't want anyone to know that she was stupid and got raped. She looked around for something to cover the bruises and when she couldn't find anything, she became more scared. She let her hair fall from her, pony tail, hoping her long hair would cover the bruises. It did. She let out a small, thankful sigh.

Hillary picked up Daniel's clothes, and stood at the foot of the bed. She shook him slightly, scared that he would be mad at her for waking him. When he didn't move, Hillary thought of leaving him there and leaving on her own. But she shook him a second time, and he finally made communication. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Hillary didn't answer at first.

"Pr-Preston's mom, came up and said we needed to leave."  
"Bitch." Hillary wasn't sure if he was calling her that or Preston's mother that. Daniel lay still for a moment; eyes closed, and then got up. Hillary gave him his clothes and turned her back to him. When he was finished, he turned Hillary to look at him. Hillary looked at him, a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. _He doesn't remember_, Hillary thought in her mind. _That bastard doesn't know he raped me._

"You-you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" He answered annoyed.

Hillary stared at him, almost in awe at how he couldn't even remember the horrible thing that he had done, "You-you…Daniel, you raped me," She said.

"Did not," Daniel said mad, like Hillary was lying. Hillary moved her hair from her forearms, to reveal the dark bruises.  
"I didn't do that," He said still annoyed and mad. Hillary didn't care anymore. She was scared, but he needed to know what really happened.

"Yes you did. You raped me. You wouldn't let me go!"  
"You lying bitch, I did nothing whatsoever to you!" Hillary shook with sobs. He knows what he did, he just won't admit it. "I'm sorry, I called you that." He whispered. He pulled Hillary into a hug, and Hillary just stood there, crying with his arms around her, wanting nothing more then him for him to stop touching her

Hillary and Daniel exited the Preston's home hearing Preston's dad yelling at him through the entire home. Hillary walked to her car, and opened the drivers seat and was about to get in, when Daniel stopped her.

"No, let me drive." Hillary was afraid to say no to him, so she handed him her keys and she walked to the passenger side, silently slipping into the seat. He pulled out of Preston's driveway and onto the main road. Hillary clenched her hands together, tightly. Daniel looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, for what I did," He said giving her an apologetic smile.

"You raped me," was all Hillary said.

"Please, don't tell anyone, what I did to you. My parents would kill me and I'd get sent to live with my grandparents in Ohio. Please, Hills? I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and did that to you last night. I made a mistake. Can't you just let me slide? Please?"  
"Let you slide? For raping me? Giving me bruises? The last thing I'll do for you is forgive you."  
"Please, just don't tell anyone." Hillary looked at him, and he turned his head back on the road.

"I won't tell anyone." He gave her a smile and Hillary looked out the window.

When Hillary got home, she went straight to her room and shut the door behind her. She lay down on her soft bed, happy to be away from Daniel. Hillary closed her eyes, exhausted.

After three hours, Hillary woke up. She lay with her eyes open staring at her purple ceiling. She thought about last night ; how everything happened, how he changed her life forever. She lay still for a couple more minutes then decided to go to Lori's house. She got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door and walked down the narrow hall that led to her kitchen. She saw her mother, Holly, standing in the kitchen, over the stove.

"Hillary, sweetie, dinner will be done soon," Holly smiled up at her daughter.

"It's okay, mom, I'm not hungry. I'm going to Lori's house and I'll be back in an hour."  
"Alright, honey, wear a sweatshirt." Hillary did as she was told, and put a sweatshirt on. She picked her keys up from the counter and left her home.

Hillary drove silently, with the radio off. Every minute or so, she'd look in the rearview mirror, expecting to see someone following her.

"No one's following you, Hills, don't be silly," She reassured her self. She drove silently, until she got the Trager home. Hillary parked her car on the street and walked up the driveway. She rang the doorbell and Josh opened the door.

"Hey Hillary," seventeen-year-old Josh said.

"Hi, Joshie, is Lori home, or is she out with Declan?"  
"She's up in her room, go right on up." Josh stepped aside, so Hillary could walk past him. Hillary walked up the stairs and heard Lori playing her guitar.

"Knock knock," Hillary said appearing in, Lori's doorway.

"Hey, Hills." Hillary walked through the door and sat down next to Lori. "What happened to you last night? You went upstairs and never came down."  
"Nothing," Hillary lied.

"You're lying, I know something happened. What happened?"  
"I'm not lying, Lori. Nothing happened."  
"Okay," Lori smiled. "So, what's up with you and Daniel?"  
"I'm breaking up with him."  
"Hillary! You do this every time! Every time you're in a good relationship, you have sex with the guy and then you break up with him! It's like a full circle Hillary! You keep going round and round!"

"Don't judge me, Lori, you don't even know what happen!" Hillary said defensively.

"Yes, I do know, Hillary, because you always do this."  
"He raped me! Did you know _that, _Lori?!" Hillary shouted. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry, harder than she ever had before.

"Oh, Hillary," Lori said. She pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do. I said I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm scared, Lori. I'm scared." Lori didn't let go of Hillary.

"Hillary, I'm sorry, for snapping at you. I'm going to kill his ass." Hillary pulled away and looked at Lori,  
"Please, Lori, don't tell anyone."

"Hills, you have to tell someone. He deserves to go to jail! See what he did to your arms!" Lori yelled pointing at the bruises on Hillary forearms.

"Please, Lori, please. Do this for me." Lori shook her head at looked at Hillary.

"Fine. I promise, I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you." Hillary gave a small smile. The first smile in twenty-four hours.


	3. It's Okay

Lori insisted on Hillary staying the night with her. Hillary didn't give it a second thought staying with Lori. Lori didn't ask any questions about the rape and tried her best to keep Hillary's mind away from that. Lori decided not talking about it would be best for her.

After, eating various kinds of junk food, Hillary lay back on Lori's bed.  
"Lori, it's my fault," Hillary whispered as if she were a ghost. Lori looked at Hillary, eyes bugged out of her head.

"Hillary, don't you dare say that. There's no way in hell it was your fault. It's Daniel's fault, all the way," Lori insisted quickly.  
"No, it's my fault. It was my decision to go through the door. I didn't turn around and say no." Hillary hid her face in her hands, raindrop tears falling slowly on her cheeks. "It was all my fault."  
"Hillary, you didn't know he was going to rape you. You didn't ask for him to trap you down underneath him and do that to you. It wasn't your fault."  
"But, Lori." Hillary tried her best to catch her breath. "Why did he do that to me? I-I thought he loved me."  
"He was drunk, Hillary. I saw he was, Declan, and probably everyone else saw he was drunk. He was drunk and didn't realize what he was doing." Hillary once again hid her face in the palms of her hands.  
"He knew what he did." Hillary yelled through her hands. Lori gasped.  
"What? What do you mean he-"

"He remembered. He called me a liar and a bitch this morning. He remembers, Lori. Once I showed him my bruises, he said he didn't do that to me."  
"Hillary." Lori pulled her into a hug, for the sixth time that night.

"How am I going to live with this?" Hillary asked. Lori looked at her friend. Her eyes were red and beginning to swell, her cheeks were damp and had a dark line of wet mascara running down her cheeks, and her hair was messy and tangled. Lori shook her head- she didn't have an answer.

"Hillary, I wish I had an answer, but I don't." Hillary shook her head and began to cry again.

Sunrays beamed from Lori's bedroom window. Lori and Hillary had fallen asleep, stretched out on Lori's bed on top of the comforter. The aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the air. Hillary rubbed her eyes and looked around, after a moment remembering where she was. Lori opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Blueberry pancakes, Mom knows just what to make in a bad situation," Lori stated, standing up and going to her closet. "Hills, do you want something to wear?" Hillary stared at Lori for a moment, and then shook her head.  
"Sure, Lor, that'd be super," Lori smiled, and then began to rummage through her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater.  
"Here, Hills." Hillary took the clothes gracefully in her hands.  
"Thanks, Lori. I'm going to take a shower too, Is that okay?"

"Sure, Hills. Go ahead. The towels are in the closet." Hillary smiled and walked out Lori's bedroom door. She walked down the hall and Josh's bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Hillary." Josh gave Hillary a wave and walked towards her and stopped in front of her.  
"Hey, Joshie," Hillary said with forced perkiness.

"So, did you break up with Daniel? All I could hear last night was you crying." Hillary averted her eyes for a moment to squeeze back her tears. Then she looked back at Josh.

"Yeah, I did break up with him. He's a jerk."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Treat Andy right. Don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't hurt Andy." Hillary shook her head and walked down the hall to bathroom. She shut the door after her and locked it. She began to strip her clothes from her thin body. She pulled the curtain from the tub and turned the faucet. The cold, clear water turned to warm in seconds. Hillary stepped in, the warm water hitting her face.

Hillary stepped out of the shower, water dripping on the tile from her body. She looked at her bruises and shuttered from the memory, of how she got them. She walked to the closet, pulled out a dark blue towel and wrapped it around herself. When she finished drying her body and hair she began to dress. She pulled the light blue sweater over her head then stepped into the pair of jeans and pulled them over her underwear, buttoning them. The jeans were a little loose and short, but they worked. Hillary ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself, but it wasn't like she was really there.

Lori sat on her bed in fresh clothes, jeans and a long red sleeved shirt. She looked up at Hillary who stood in her doorway.

"Hungry, Hills?" Hillary's eyes lit up.  
"Of course!" Hillary smiled enthusiastically. "I haven't eaten in two days."  
"Hillary," Lori smiled wickedly. "Going anorexic is not the answer!" Both girls laughed and walked down the stairs, groping the railing.

Lori led the way into the kitchen where both girls sat, shoveling pancakes onto the plates that lay in front of them. Hillary picked up the syrup that stood in front of her plate and poured it over her pancakes, then handed it to Lori who did the same. Both girls took a bite from the full, fluffy pancakes.

"Yo, ladies," Josh said, appearing in the room. He walked to the refrigerator, peered inside, looking for a carton of milk. He opened the mouth of the carton, pouring the white, creamy liquid down his throat.

"Ew, pig, get a glass." Lori complained at Josh drank from the carton.

"Damage is done, might as well drink the last of it," Josh gulped the rest of the liquid down his throat, disposing it into the trash can. Lori rolled her eyes and Josh grabbed a pancake from the large stack that sat on the counter and walked out of the kitchen up the stairs. Lori picked up the pitcher of water that lay close to the middle of the table and she picked it up gracefully in her hand, pouring it in her glass, and then handed it to Hillary when she finished. Hillary did the same, pouring the clear liquid into her glass. Nicole appeared in the kitchen with Stephen not far behind her.

"Good morning, ladies," Stephen smiled, at both Hillary and Lori.

"Good morning, Mr. Trager, Mrs. Trager," Hillary replied, with the same sweet smile Nicole gave.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Nicole asked, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"I don't know, we'll probably go to The Rack or something," Lori said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink, Hillary doing the same.  
"Well, Josh is going to be with Andy all day, Kyle is going to be with Amanda, and your father and I are both going to be working," Nicole said.

"Alright, Mom. Come on Hillary, let's go upstairs." Hillary ran up the stairs, behind Lori. Lori walked through her bedroom door. Lori slumped down on her bed. And Hillary slumped next to her.

"What do you want to do?" Lori asked, as she turned her head on the bed to look at Hillary. Hillary shrugged.

"I don't know. Want to give each other make overs?" Hillary suggested. Lori smiled and sat up from the bed. She walked to her makeup table and stood behind the chair.

"Get over here, Hillary. We have some work to do." Hillary smiled, got up from the bed and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, first off," Lori said, picking up a brush that applies the eye shadow, "Let's work with your eyes." Lori smiled wickedly and Hillary gave a small squeal, as a light pink color appeared across her eyelid.

"Alright, Hills," Lori said, putting down the lip gloss, she applied to Hillary's lips a moment before, "I am complete." Lori held the mirror up, so Hillary could look at her makeover.

"Thanks, Lori. I look fab," Hillary got up from the chair and made Lori sit.

"Alright, Lor, my turn to give you a makeover. After all, I am the makeup expert, correct?"  
"Sure, Hills," Lori answered sarcastically.

"First, we're going to work with your pale cheeks," Hillary said mischievously, picking up the brush that applies the blush.

"Stay still," Hillary complained, as she was putting the finishing touches on Lori's makeup. "Alright, Lor, you look amazing!" Lori examined face in the mirror.

"Wow, Hillary, you did a really a good job," Lori complimented. Lori wore a subtle light blue eye shadow, her cheeks were rosy and she wore a clear apricot gloss across her lips.

"Well, I couldn't leave my bestie behind on the fashion train, now could I?"

"The fashion train?" Lori asked. "Cute." Hillary smiled, but her smile was cut short when she heard her phone ring. The soft melody, of her ring tone filled the room. Hillary's eyes darted towards the cell phone that rang.

"It-it's Daniel," Hillary whispered. Hillary didn't move her eyes from the cell phone that rang. Finally after the seventh ring, Lori, opened and shut the phone quickly. Hillary looked away from the phone and down at her hands.

"Hillary," Lori said, kind of in a whisper, "its okay." Hillary shook her head and looked up.

"It's okay."

A/N: Alright people, so there's the third chapter. I'm going to be on spring break, all next week, so there will be new chapters, soon! Review, please.

And a big thanks to my fabulous beta GiGi! She's amazing! So, this chapter is for her!


	4. He Broke Me

_NO! This can't be happening. I can't be late! _Hillary thought. Tears were streaming down her face as she lay on her bathroom floor, stretched out on the cold hard tile. Hillary sprung up and towards the toilet, burying her face in the ceramic bowl. She felt like she was going to puke, but nothing came out. She just sat there while a million thoughts went through her head.

Hillary stood up, dizzy, grabbing onto the sink. She grabbed onto the door handle, holding the walls to her room for a type of support. She collapsed on her bed when she entered the room.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Hillary yelled repeatedly and angrily. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering how everything went wrong. Everything was going right for Hillary, until she went through that horrid door. The soft love song of her ring tone filled the room and broke Hillary out of her nightmarish, gaze. Hillary knew who it was. She was scared to look, be with and even speak to him. She shakily reached over and threw the phone against the wall and it fell to the floor, unbroken.

"Why is this happening to me?" Hillary asked herself, tears soaking her comforter. _I have to do something. I can't lay here doing nothing_, Hillary thought. She got up from her bed, went to where her cell phone fell and picked it up. She looked at the time on the screen: 8:03. She dialed Lori's cell phone number, knowing she wasn't out with Declan. After three rings, Lori answered.

"Hello?"

"Lori," Hillary began, "can you come with me?" Hillary asked, terror in her voice, and Lori could hear it.

"Hillary what's wrong? Of course I'll go with you," Lori replied quickly, without even thinking.

"I-I think…I'll tell you when we get there."

"Get where?"

"I'll be there soon." Hillary shut her phone, got up from her bed, and walked out her bedroom door. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She looked around; her mother wasn't home. Hillary grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter and left her home.

Hillary pulled up to the Trager driveway and beeped her horn. Lori ran down the steps of her house, quickly slipping in the passenger side of Hillary's car.

"Now spill. Where the hell are we going?" Lori questioned.

Hillary sniffled. "I think I'm pregnant." Lori's jaw dropped. Hillary started her car.

"Hillary, how?"  
"Lori, you know how," Hillary answered sort of mad.

"I mean- how do you know?"  
"I don't know, I think," Hillary answered again annoyed.

"Fine. Why do you think you're pregnant?" Lori asked, fastening her seat belt.  
"Because…I'm eight days late."

They were upstairs of the Trager home. Hillary and Lori sat on the bathroom floor, together. Hillary was deciding whether or not she should take the test she bought at the Mini Mart. The sound of the pouring rain made this more dreadful.

Hillary sighed, "Alright. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, I'll be right outside the door," Lori said, grabbing onto the sink and helping herself stand.

Hillary nodded her head. "Thanks," Hillary watched Lori shut the door behind her. Hillary pulled the device from the cardboard box; she could hear the commercial for the pregnancy test ringing in her ears.

"No!" Hillary cried, "Lori!" Lori ran through the door of the bathroom. She looked down on Hillary who sat up against the bathtub, legs pressed firmly against her chest. "Lori," Hillary took a moment to catch a breath, "I-I'm…it's true!"

"Oh my God," Lori whispered. Hillary looked up at her,

"Why? Why did all this happen to me? Everything was going perfectly. Everything! He-he ruined me!" Hillary screamed through her tears. Lori sat down on the floor next to Hillary.

"Hills," Lori began, "I'm going to do what ever I possibly can for you."

"There's nothing you or anyone else can do! I'm pregnant and there's nothing I can do about it!" Hillary yelled, tears streaming down her perfect face.

"You have to tell someone. You have to get to a doctor to make sure your baby is okay."  
"No! I don't want to tell anyone. And you can't either. You promised you wouldn't."

"But Hillary-"

"No!" Hillary pleaded stubbornly.

"You need to make sure your baby is okay!" Hillary shook her head and buried her face in her hands, crying.

"Fine. I'll go to a doctor, but that's all," she said in a muffled voice with her face still in her hands.

"Okay," Lori said, "are you staying the night?"  
"Sure."

The next day Lori and Hillary decided to go to the Rack to get smoothies. The night before was incredibly dreadful and long, for both girls. It was filled with tears, and more tears. But most of all it was filled with hurt. It hurt Lori to see her best friend in this situation and it hurt Hillary in every possible way.

Lori and Hillary walked through the entrance of The Rack. Hillary felt like everyone was staring at her, but no one was except for the usual geeks that longed to be with such a perfect girl. _So much for perfect_, Hillary thought to herself. She felt a cold chill as she followed Lori through The Rack to a booth. They walked past the counter and Josh acknowledged them both, but Hillary didn't give a reply. She kept her eyes in front of her, making sure no one was going to pop out in front of her and cause her harm. Hillary slid into the booth, back to the door, and Lori slid into the other side of the booth. Josh came over to them and asked them what they'd like to order.

"I'm fine," Hillary answered.

"Hillary, we came here for smoothies, now order something," Lori demanded.

Hillary sighed. "Fine, give me a strawberry banana smoothie," Hillary decided.

"And I'll have the same, Josh."

"Alright, well you two are easy," Josh said walking away.

After a few long, silent minutes Josh came back with their drinks they ordered. Hillary took a drink of hers, not stopping until Lori caught her attention.

"Hills, don't inhale it."

"What? Oh. I'm just…thinking," Hillary explained, turning her attention back to the smoothie.

"About?"  
"Everything." The door to the Rack opened, and came in Declan, and few other boys from school…including Daniel.  
"Ummm…" Lori pointed at Declan and the crowd of boys that just entered The Rack. Hillary whipped her head around and then looked at Lori, scared.

"Hillary, it's fine," Lori soothed.

"It-it's Daniel," Hillary stuttered. The sounds of the boys came closer, until they were right in front of Lori and Hillary.

"Hey Trager, Hills," Declan said, sitting in a chair across from their booth.

"Hey Declan," Lori said. Hillary stayed silent.

"So, Hills how are you?" Daniel asked. Hillary still stayed silent. Daniel spoke again, "Hills?"

"What?" Hillary asked sharply.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked clueless.

"You know fully well what's wrong!" Hillary said loudly.

"Hillary, stop," Daniel demanded.

"Whoa, guys stop! I work here," Josh said angrily.

"What's going on?" Declan wondered.

"Hillary shut your mouth!" Daniel ordered.

"No, everyone deserves to know!" Every desire to keep the whole ordeal a secret disappeared when she yelled at her like he could control her. She was done crumbling underneath him, and would not let him triumph over her.

"Wait-know what?" Declan asked.

"Shut up Hillary!"

"That's-" Josh was cut off by Hillary,  
"NO! You raped me and now I'm pregnant, damn it!" Hillary cried.

"She-she's lying," Daniel laughed nervously. Declan stood up, from his chair, head to head with Daniel.  
"You asshole!" Declan gritted through his teeth, "You raped my girl friend's best friend."  
"No! I didn't she's lying!" Daniel lied. Hillary scrambled to her feet; Lori did the same, parting Declan and Daniel away from one another.  
"Declan, don't," Lori said.

"Lori, he raped Hillary," Declan yelled at her.

"Don't turn this on me, Declan! Don't you think I know that?!" Lori screamed back. "Don't you think I wanted to beat him until he stopped moving when she came to me in tears?!"

"Declan, Lori, stop," Hillary yelled. Everyone looked at Hillary, but she was glaring directly at Daniel. "Now everyone knows Daniel. You broke me."

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Cliffie…well, kinda. What do you guys want to happen? What do you guys think will happen? Thanks you guys for reading! I'll update soon! Just remember…REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend, juniorsgrl48! Go read her story! It's amazing!


	5. Jump

The first shrill bell Hillary had heard in three months rang loudly. Students ran in all different directions, going to their first class of the new school year. It was Hillary and her friend's last school year. Next year, they'd be at college.

She walked through the door to her first class, sitting at an empty desk. She looked around at the familiar faces; they all stared at her. They all knew. She look toward the front of the room where she saw her math teacher, whom she'd be with for the rest of the year for 45 minutes at a time.

"Welcome back, everyone. I'm Mrs. Chase and I'll be your mathematics teacher for the rest of your senior year," Mrs. Chase announced cheerfully. She gave a big fake smile, showing her coffee stained teeth. Everyone sat bored, not returning the smile.

"So, everyone, let's begin."

After 10 minutes, Mrs. Chase had formed a whole problem on the board for everyone to figure out. Hillary looked at the board; it all look like a blur to her. She looked down at her blank piece of paper, and then looked up to find the teacher looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Mrs. Chase asked. Hillary looked down for a moment, and then realized she was asking about the math problem.

"Um, no. Nothing's wrong," Hillary answered quickly, wishing the teacher would walk away and go back to the front of the room, leaving her alone. She concentrated her focus back down on the blank sheet of paper on her desk. The sharp piercing sound of the bell rang and Hillary was saved by the bell. She hurriedly raced out of the classroom, walking into the hallway.

"Hillary!" Someone called her name. Hillary turned, nervous to see who it was, only to see Samantha Ellis who was a straight A student, with a quarterback boyfriend. Her long red hair swayed as she walked towards Hillary.

"Hi," Samantha said.

"Hello," Hillary answered uneasily.

"Well, um." Samantha seemed awkward. "I heard about…what Daniel did to you. I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"Ahh…thank you," Hillary thanked her, wondering why she would be apologizing for what Daniel had done.

"Okay, well, if you'd like to talk sometime, feel free," she said walking off down the hall.

"Okay…" Hillary stood there stunned for a moment. She walked to her locker, spinning the numbers of her combination.

"Hey, Hillary," Declan said, coming up behind her and making her jump, crashing into her locker door. She dropped her book and looked up at him, scared. "Whoa, are you okay?" Declan asked worriedly. She bent over quickly and picked up her book, then looking at Declan.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine," Hillary's heart was racing wildly, but slowed down, very slowly. "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, I know its fine."

"Okay, so how are you?" Declan asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm…" Hillary trailed off and held her stomach.

"Yeah, I know." Declan paused. "I'm sorry I freaked at The Rack the other day."

"It's okay," She reassured him. She put her new large math book in her locker and shut it.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks," Hillary smiled. "I have history next…so I better get going."

"Yeah. I do, too, so we'll walk together." Hillary nodded and they walked side-by-side together.

By lunch time, three girls had come up to Hillary and given her hugs, saying they were sorry for the rape. Hillary was shocked by their pettiness.

"Dreadful day?" Lori asked referring to Hillary's face expression.

"Is it over yet?" Hillary asked, lowering her head on her arm.

"No, not yet."

"I want to go home," Hillary complained.

"You should eat something," Lori said in a demanding tone.

"Food makes me want to puke."

"Your baby is probably hungry."

"I don't want a baby. I didn't want a baby and look where I am now. Pregnant."

"I know, Hillary, I know."

The last bell of the day rang and Hillary let out a thankful sigh, happy the school day was over. She went to her locker, put all her books she received that day in it, grabbed her bag and waited for Lori and Declan. She waited around thirty seconds until she saw them walking hand-in-hand down the hall.

"Ready, Hills?" Lori asked.

"Definitely."

Lori, Hillary and Declan walked out of the school with Declan and Hillary on either side of Lori. Declan was the first to notice Daniel sitting at a picnic table with a tall brunette girl.

"Um, Hills…" Declan pointed towards Daniel and the girl.

"Whatever," Hillary said, but she kept watching.

"Hey Hillary!" Hillary cautiously turned around and saw Daniel waving her over. She looked nervously at Declan and Lori. Declan sighed and walked in front of both girls.

"What?" Declan snapped.

"I'm pretty sure you're not Hillary. Hillary is a tall blonde tramp. You're a jackass," Daniel laughed, along with the group of people that were sitting by him. Declan grabbed Daniel by his shirt collar, pulling him up.

"Hillary stopped me the last time from kicking your ass. I'm not letting anyone stop me now." Declan punched Daniel across the jaw, cracking it slightly. He dropped him to the ground and walked away. Hillary gasped and Daniel rose to his feet, coming fast behind Declan, putting him in a headlock. Declan sharply kicked Daniel in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Hillary yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, while Lori held her back from getting in the middle of it.

"Everyone stop it." Declan looked up at Kyle. Daniel kept punching, but Kyle grabbed him and set him on the ground. "Stop it," Kyle repeated. "Declan, Lori, Hillary leave. Same with you, Daniel, take your friends and leave."

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't make me do anything," Daniel retorted.

"Leave. Or I'm getting the principal."

"No need, Kyle. One of the other kids has already told me the situation. Ms. Pierce, Ms. Trager, you're going to be picked up by Mrs. Trager. Wait in the office for her. As for you, Mr. McDonough and Mr. Martin come with me," Principal Hooper ordered both boys. Both boys did as they were told, and walked away with Mr. Hooper.

Lori and Hillary walked into the school, Hillary crying, and Lori rubbing small circles on her back. As they walked together, the echo of Hillary's cries could be heard through the narrow hall. They turned into the office, plopping down in the cold hard red chairs. Hillary looked nervously around; she always felt nervous.

"Are you ready to talk to my Mom?" Lori whispered in the silence. Hillary turned her head to look at her and sighed. Did she really want to start talking to someone besides Lori about what happened? She couldn't decide, so she nodded.  
"I don't want to. But…I…I will." Hillary clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened to her. It was…personal, but somehow public. She opened her eyes and played with her long, unpainted, fingernails. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, letting her tears fall. Lori jumped up, too, grabbing Hillary and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Hillary, I did not mean to startle you," Nicole apologized. She came behind Hillary, rubbing circles on her back. Hillary sniffled and wiped away her tears, pulled away from Lori and looked at Nicole.

"I'm okay," Hillary whispered. She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you girls ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, Hills," Lori said. They walked out of the school, Nicole leading them to the car. Lori and Hillary both sat in the back while Nicole drove. They all sat quietly, noting saying a word. Hillary liked it silent. It was when nobody tried to talk to her about what happened to her. Hillary sat, looking at her hands, playing with her thumbs, but finally, Nicole broke the silence.

"So," Nicole began, trying to choose the correct words to say, "Hillary, would you like to come into my office and talk to me?" Hillary didn't look up. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her. She hated the feeling it gave her. Hillary didn't answer. She was afraid to say no, but more afraid to say yes.

"Yeah, Mom, Hillary will come and talk to you. Right Hillary?" Lori looked over at Hillary. Hillary picked up her head and gave Lori a glare, then looked back down at her hands.

"Sure. I'll talk," Hillary finally said. She felt the knot she's had in her stomach for a week get ten times bigger than she thought it could.

Hillary didn't want to get out, but she had to. She opened the car door and stepped out, following Nicole and Lori up the stone steps of the Trager home. Nicole opened the front door and walked through the house straight towards her office.

"Hillary, I'm going to be in my office. Come in when you're ready," Nicole said, walking into her office and shutting the door behind her. Hillary shut the front door and looked at Lori who was looking at her.

"Hills, you're going to talk to my Mom, right?" Lori asked, walking up the stairs, taking them one by one quickly. Hillary followed her up the stairs and into her room.

"I guess…if she can help me…I'll talk to her," She replied. She felt the sudden feeling of happiness that by getting help from Nicole, she'd be putting Daniel in jail where he belongs.

"Are you ready to talk to her now? Or later?" Lori asked.

Hillary sighed. "I'll talk to her now, I guess." Lori gave a smile. Both girls walked down the stairs, Lori going to the kitchen, Hillary going to Nicole's office. She knocked on Nicole's office door. "Nicole, I'm ready to talk."

Nicole nodded, motioning Hillary to sit down. "Come, sit." Hillary sat down in a chair, cupping a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked for words to begin her sentence on what happened to her. Tears burned in eyes thinking about it.

"Hillary, what is it?" Nicole asked. "Hillary, you can confide in me."

"I was raped," Hillary confessed, feeling a huge weight lift off her chest. Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. Nicole grabbed a nearby box of Kleenex and handed it to Hillary. Hillary wiped her eyes with a Kleenex and then blowed her nose, continuing to sob.

"Hillary, who was it?" Nicole inquired. Hillary shook with sobs, unable to answer the question. Finally she caught her breath, answering the question.

"It was…Daniel," she finally said, still sobbing. She felt a sudden urgency she to explain what happened. "It was at a party one night. He was drunk, and I was tipsy, and he wouldn't get off me. He pinned me beneath him, and just…" she hid her face, unable to continue.

"Hillary, now that you've told me, I need to take serious action," Nicole stated. "You do know that, don't you?" Hillary nodded. But that's just what she wanted, for him to be locked up.

A/N: Another chapter finished. It seems as if I'm finishing a lot of my writings, lately. I just finished my Jandy fanfic, "Life", I just posted a Kylanda one shot, and I just finished a Leclan one shot. I've been one busy girl! So, anyhow, review please. I'd appreciate it!


End file.
